1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to performing terminal authentication and call processing in a private wireless high-speed data system. More particularly, the present invention is related to performing terminal authentication and call processing in a private wireless high-speed data system wherein, when a call is connected between a wireless terminal of a wireless high-speed data system (CDMA 1x EV-DO) scheme and a private (premises) EV-DO wireless network. Private EV-DO wireless network authentication and private connection call processing of a terminal are performed using session information of the corresponding terminal registered in the public EV-DO wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a CDMA 1x EV-DO (hereinafter, referred to as EV-DO) wireless network is a new packet wireless data transmission technology developed using CDMA technology by Qualcomm, which allows mega class high-speed data transmission. The EV-DO wireless network has a maximum transmission speed of 2.4 Mbps in a forward direction and 307.2 Kbps in a backward direction, which is the same transmission speed as that of an asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) scheme used in a wired network.
EV-DO is being developed because the 1x RTT system of an IMT-2000 MC (Multi-Carrier; synchronous), which supports both voice and data and has been tested for commercial use, has a high-speed data transmission limit of 1.25 MHz bandwidth and does not support data transmission of 144 Kbps or more in an IS-95 scheme. That is, EV-DO is a supplementary solution for high-speed data transmission.
EV-DO provides a connection to the data dedicated Internet over a data core network (DCN) in an existing IS-95 network. It can support the same data transmission speed as an existing network, even in the third generation (3G) network.
EV-DO has an average forward transmission speed allowing high-speed data communication of several hundred kbps. Notwithstanding, the radio frequency bandwidth used is 1.25 MHz, which is the same as a mobile phone used in a current CDMA One. Considering that a bandwidth of 5 MHz is required to provide 384 bps service in IMT-2000, EV-DO has an improved high frequency usage efficiency.
That is, EV-DO has been designed in a manner suitable for data communication that is not affected by delay when transfer data is burst data as in the Internet, realizing the high-speed transmission with a frequency bandwidth narrower than that of IMT-2000.
Further, EV-DO performs a function of automatically adjusting backward transmission speed at a base station side according to communication quality between a terminal and a base station. This function is realized by monitoring a signal from the terminal received at the base station every 1.67 milliseconds to determine the communication quality and by adjusting data transmission priority and speed with the terminal.
EV-DO improves data communication quality by preferentially increasing transmission speed for a terminal in the vicinity of the base station where electrical wave interference is less while by reducing communication speed for a terminal located far from the base station.
A typical wireless network is classified into a wireless public network and a wireless private network, which is used at groups, companies, or the like having a particular purpose. The wireless private network is configured to interface with a particular wireless public network. On the other hand, in the above-described EV-DO wireless network, only public EV-DO wireless network service provided by a mobile communication service provider exists and there is no private EV-DO wireless network service, unlike the typical wireless network.
Thus, methods are being developed which use a part of a public EV-DO wireless network as a private EV-DO wireless network. These methods allow one mobile terminal to be served by the private EV-DO wireless network in a particular region (private region) while being served by the public EV-DO wireless network in other regions.
One of these methods was proposed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2002-0054625, filed on Sep. 10, 2002 by the present Applicant and entitled “Method and System for Using in Common a Public Network and a Private Network in a Wireless High-speed Data System”.
The proposed “Method and System for Using in Common a Public Network and a Private Network in a Wireless High-speed Data System” will be simply discussed. Among methods for implementing a private EV-DO wireless network (private network) in an EV-DO network, the following methods have been suggested therein in configuring a data location register (DLR) and AN_AAA needed for the EV-DO configuration.
First, in the case of the DLR, there is a scheme of handling a private network connection by allowing a direct connection to the public network DLR in order to configure the private network or by disposing a private dedicated DLR in the private network. Further, in the case of the AN_AAA, private authentication is handled by allowing a direct connection to the public network AN_AAA in order to handle private network connection authentication or by disposing a private dedicated AN_AAA in a private network, as in the DLR.
However, though such methods have their own merits, they have the following problems.
First, the method where a public network is shared without a separate private network DLR results in increasing the load on the public network DLR since the mobile communication service provider has to provide private network service. That is, since the terminal used in the private network uses the public network DLR in a private network connection and other steps using the private EV-DO wireless network even though it is registered in the public network, there is a problem in that the public network DLR usage time is increased because of the new service provision.
Since an initial DLR was designed without consideration of the private network service, a problem occurs in that the operation of the public DLR is greatly affected when the number of private EV-DO wireless networks is significantly increased.
In the second method of installing the private dedicated DLR which has the same function as the public network DLR in the private network, problems occur in that the private terminal cannot respond to a paging request of the public network, the private EV-DO wireless network cannot be connected to the public network, and public network and private network DLR loads are increased due to frequent subnet changes.
Also, in the third method of sharing the public network AN_AAA by installing the AN_AAA in the private network for the private network authentication and connecting to the public network AN_AAA through the private network AN_AAA, there is a problem in that a dedicated line is needed for connecting the public network AN_AAA to the private network AN_AAA and it is not easy to permit a selective private network connection.
Also, there is a method for managing a private network dedicated AN_AAA to effect private network authentication. However, a problem occurs in that server installation costs increases since a high performance dedicated AN_AAA server is needed, and the cost of operation for managing the server increases.